Tables are important daily used furniture, people use tables in house and office. A folding table has the table legs folded during transportation or unused, so that it can reduce the space it needs, and when to use the table, it just needs to pull out the table legs, so that it is very convenient. However, the folded table still has large area after the table legs are folded, the table is also heavy that it is uneasy to transport and move.